Berial
thumb|300px|BerialBerial jest bossem występującym w grze Devil May Cry 4. 'Wygląd' Berial jest demonem z postury przypominający centaura (posiada cztery nogi i jedną parę rąk). W dłoni dzierży gigantyczny płonący miecz. Całe ciało jest czarne i przypomina zastygniętą lawę. Ponadto z jego pleców wyłaniają się dwa płomienie formujące się w skrzydła. Na jego głowie znajdują się dwa diabelne rogi.(W Dante Must Die gdy ma mało życia to jego płomienie zamieniają się na fioletowe.) 'Osobowość' Beliar jako demon jest postacią wydającą się być inteligentną - nie okazuje zbytnich emocji w walkach z Nero i Dante. Nie jest też zwolennikiem działań Sanctusa - przed walką z Dante, patrząc się w stronę Zbawcy, który wisi w powietrzu, mówi: "A human posing as God? How ridiculous...". Innymi słowy, gardzi tym, co planuje Sanctus, jest wręcz zniesmaczony. 'Historia' Berial jest pradawnym strażnikem piekielnego ognia. Nie wiadomo zbyt wiele o jego histori prócz tego, że został on pokonany 2000 lat temu przez Spardę i wypędzony do piekła. 2000 lat po tych wydarzeniach i otworzeniu bram piekieł demon wydostaje się do świata ludzi. Podczas gry w Devil May Cry 4 mamy przyjemność zmierzyć się z nim dwa razy. Po raz pierwszy spotykamy go jako Nero, kiedy to walczymy z nim tuż po otworzeniu się wrót piekieł. Berial przegrywa walkę i zostaje chwilowo zepchnięty do świata demonów za pomocą demonicznego ramienia Nero. Do drugiego starcia dochodzi, kiedy to jako Dante wracamy ścieżką wcześniej wytyczoną przez Nero. Kiedy Berial rozmyśla nad obecną sytuacją w świecie ludzi jego spokój zostaje nagle przerwany przez Dantego, który to bezczelnie siedzi na jego rozrzażonym ogonie. Po krótkiej rozmowie dochodi do pojedynku który wygrywa Dante. Berial zostaje odesłany do świata demonów, a Dante niszczy bramę piekieł za pomocą Lucifera, aby uniemożliwić mu drogę powrotu. 'Moce i umiejętności' Jako władca piekielnych ogni demon ten posiada moc kontrolowania ich. Potrafi używać róznego typu wybuchów i szczególnie niebezpiecznych tąpnięć za pomocą właśnie tej mocy. Dodatkowo postać ta walczy za pomocą gigantycznego miecza, który to służy jej do wykonywania tradycyjnych uderzeń. Demon może również kumulować w nim energie w celu wykonania potężnej eksplozji. Berial świetnie atakuje też swoim ogonem, gdy przeciwnik znajdzie się za nim. 'Tło postaci' W Starym Testamencie jest synonimem nieprawości. W Nowym Testamencie występuje pod imieniem Beliar, jest przeciwnikiem Chrystusa – Antychrystem. Często traktowany jako wódza demonów lub sam Szatana. W apokryfach jest uznawany za księcia ciemności, zagorzałego przeciwnika Boga. Symbolizuje płodność ziemi i kierunek północny. Wg. apokryficznej Ewangelii Bartłomieja Beliar kiedyś był Satanaelem, czyli Aniołem Boga, ale po upadku został Szatanem, czyli Aniołem Piekła. Nazywał siebie pierwszym aniołem, gdyż Bóg zaraz po stworzeniu nieba, wziął garść ognia i stworzył go, jako pierwszego z aniołów. Księga Beliala (Ziemia) podobnie jak księga Lewiatana to jedna z części Bibli Szatana. Pozostałe to Księga Lucyfera i Księga Szatana. Nazwy pochodzą od 4 Piekielnych Książąt. 'Galeria' ' Devil may cry 4 Berial by hyunwook.jpg|Berial w wersji 2D Beri.jpg|Miejsce spotkania z Berialem Devil May Cry 4 Berial Part 2.jpg|Walka z Berialem 300px-Berial0.jpg|Berial ' 'Ciekawostki' *Głos Berialowi podkłada Larry Leong *Mimo, iż postać ta na pierwszy rzut oka różni się drastycznie od Cerbera z Devil May Cry 3 mają oni wiele wspólnego. Obaj z tych Bosów po przegraniu pierwszej walki pytają się swojego rywala czy są oni napewno ludżmi; *Jest on stworzony prawdopodobnie na podstawie upadłego anioła Beliala. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Devil May Cry 4 Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Demon